Miscellaneous
by KC Connie79
Summary: The Twilight Twenty-Five.  10 words and 15 photos in 100 words drabbles.
1. Chapter 1

_**The Twilight Twenty-Five**_  
><em><strong>thetwilight25[dot]com<strong>_

_**Prompt: #2**_  
><em><strong>Pen Name: KC<strong>_  
><em><strong>PairingMain Character(s): Bella**_  
><em><strong>Rating: T<strong>_

_**Photo prompts can be viewed here:**_  
><em><strong>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts**_

* * *

><p>"I want the divorce."<p>

The words were on repeat in my head.

Don't get me wrong - I was expecting them. I´ve been expecting them for months.

What I wasn´t expecting was...

"I´m moving in with Leah."

Leah? My best friend, Leah? The one I cried to on the phone each time Jacob rejected me? The one who always told me to give him space, and that he needed time?

Yes, apparently the same one.

Standing up, I turn around to leave. He will not see me cry.

The glass shatters, but the sound of my heart breaking is louder.

* * *

><p><em>Thank you to the girls at Emergency Beta Service.<em>


	2. TT 25: Prompt 4

_**The Twilight Twenty-Five**_  
><em><strong>thetwilight25[dot]com<strong>_

_**Prompt: #04**_  
><em><strong>Pen Name: KC<strong>_  
><em><strong>PairingMain Character(s): Seth/Edward**_  
><em><strong>Rating: M<strong>_

_**Photo prompts can be viewed here:**_  
><em><strong>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts**_

**Disclaimer: Ms. Meyer owns Twilight and all of its characters, no copyright violation is intended.**

* * *

><p>A towel around my hips and my hair still wet, I walked out of the bathroom to find Seth on my bed.<p>

Naked and beautiful. Relaxed and smiling.

The late morning sun illuminated the room.

Climbing next to him, I wrapped myself around him.

"I can't believe we just did that." His hoarse whisper was right up against my ear. I shivered and wriggled closer.

"I've wanted you for so long." I left a trail of kisses down his neck between his shoulder blades.

"Sorry I've kept you waiting."

"It was worth it," I whispered, knowing he was already asleep.

* * *

><p>Thank you to the girls at Emergency Beta Service.<p> 


	3. TT 25: Prompt 22

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
><strong>thetwilight25[dot]com<strong>

**Prompt: #22**  
><strong>Pen Name: KC<strong>  
><strong>PairingMain Character(s): Bella**  
><strong>Rating: T<strong>

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:**  
><strong>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts**

**Disclaimer: Ms. Meyer owns Twilight and all of its characters, no copyright violation is intended.**

* * *

><p>Have you ever wondered how the whole butterflies-in-your-belly feeling really works?<p>

Well…

Today Edward Cullen looked at me from across the lunch room and smiled.

Today he walked past me and offered to carry my books to my next class.

Today, walking side by side down the school corridors, his hand brushed against mine and I blushed.

Today standing by the door to biology class he leaned in and kissed my cheek. "See you later, Bella."

Every single part of me that made contact with him still tingles.

Today I feel butterflies all over my body.

That´s how it works.

* * *

><p><em>Thank you to the girls at Emergency Beta Service.<em>


	4. TT 25: Prompt 23

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
><strong>thetwilight25[dot]com<strong>

**Prompt: #23**  
><strong>Pen Name: KC<strong>  
><strong>PairingMain Character(s): Jasper**  
><strong>Rating: T<strong>

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:**  
><strong>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts**

**Disclaimer: Ms. Meyer owns Twilight and all of its characters, no copyright violation is intended.**

* * *

><p><em>Al,<em>

_I don't expect your love to be blind._

_I want you to see me for who I am._

_I want you to see the scars—the ones on my skin and the ones in my heart._

_I want you to know I made mistakes, have done bad things. I regret every single one of them._

_All those mistakes and choices led me to you._

_How can I ever explain with words?_

_Can you see me now? The real me, the one you´ve saved?_

_The scars on my skin will remain, but the ones in my heart have healed._

_Jazz_

* * *

><p><em>Thank you to the girls at Emergency Beta Service.<em>


	5. TT 25: Prompt 24

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
><strong>thetwilight25[dot]com<strong>

**Prompt: #24**  
><strong>Pen Name: KC<strong>  
><strong>PairingMain Character(s): Edward**  
><strong>Rating: T<strong>

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:**  
><strong>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts**

**Disclaimer: Ms. Meyer owns Twilight and all of its characters, no copyright violation is intended.**

* * *

><p>I'm standing in the place where I left her five years ago.<p>

I'm filthy, starving; I haven´t fed in months. I'm lost.

If I try—really try—I can still smell her.

I don't have to try hard to hear her voice again pleading, "Don't do this."

She is all around me and nowhere near me.

I saw her around town. She didn't notice me.

She was carrying a small baby in her arms and was smiling a silly smile at her.

She listened to me; she moved on.

I hope she is happy.

I hope my sacrifice was worthy.

* * *

><p><em>Thank you to the girls at Emergency Beta Service.<em>


	6. TT 25: Prompt 7

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: #7. Clandestine  
>Pen Name: KC<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Alec  
>Rating: M<p>

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

**Disclaimer: Ms. Meyer owns Twilight and all of its characters, no copyright violation is intended.**

_Clandestine:__ Kept or done in secret, often in order to conceal an illicit or improper purpose._

* * *

><p>Mom says she´ll ask him to leave, that she believes me.<p>

He pleads this is the last time—no more drinking, no more fighting, no more hitting us.

These are all empty promises.

I hear him as he tries to open the door. He´s probably wasted—it took him forever to get it.

I hold my breath knowing he is coming, I'm his favorite prey.

"You smell so good."

I don´t. He smells of alcohol and cigarettes.

"You want it; I know you do."

I don´t - lying face down on my bed I don't have options.

Nothing ever changes.

* * *

><p>Thanks to sleepyvalentina at Emergency Beta Service.<p> 


	7. TT 25: Prompt 19

**_The Twilight Twenty-Five_**  
><strong><em>thetwilight25[dot]com<em>**

**_Prompt: #19. Tingle_**  
><strong><em>Pen Name: KC<em>**  
><strong><em>PairingMain Character(s): Bella_**  
><strong><em>Rating: M<em>**

**_Photo prompts can be viewed here:_**  
><strong><em>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts_**

**_**Disclaimer: Ms. Meyer owns Twilight and all of its characters, no copyright violation is intended.**_**

* * *

><p><em>Tingle: To have a prickling, stinging sensation, as from cold, a sharp slap, or excitement.<em>

* * *

><p>I close my eyes and take a deep breath, running a checklist in my head.<br>Kneeling position.  
>Knees spread, shoulders wide.<br>Spine straight, hands behind my head.  
>I can't see him, but I know he's here.<br>I can feel his eyes roaming all over my body.  
>Electricity running through my veins.<br>The anticipation in my belly - arousal between my legs.  
>Slowly, ever so slowly I open my eyes.<br>It never stops to amaze me.  
>This man, gorgeous in all senses, wants me to serve him.<br>I'll never deny him - my mind, body and soul are his to handle.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN Thank you Regina from EBS for the beta help!**_


	8. TT 25: Prompt 3

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
><strong>thetwilight25[dot]com<strong>

**Prompt: #3**  
><strong>Pen Name: KC<strong>  
><strong>PairingMain Character(s): Rosalie/Emmett**  
><strong>Rating: T<strong>

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:**  
><strong>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts**

**Disclaimer: Ms. Meyer owns Twilight and all of its characters, no copyright violation is intended.**

* * *

><p>Friday was laundry day. Saturday mornings were reserved for cleaning.<p>

Saturday evenings usually included my sofa, a glass of wine, and a book, unless one of my friends got me out of my cave—always with forty-eight-hour notice though.

You might think I was a control freak; I believed I was organized.

My routine kept me sane.

That was until Emmett walked into the laundromat one Friday afternoon.

Tall, dark-brown curly hair, ocean-blue eyes, the cutest dimples you´ve ever seen, a tight white t-shirt and low cut black jeans.

That was the last Friday either of us wasted doing laundry.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thank you to Colleen at Emergency Beta Service.<strong>_


	9. TT 25: Prompt 25

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
><strong>thetwilight25[dot]com<strong>

**Prompt: #25**  
><strong>Pen Name: KC<strong>  
><strong>PairingMain Character(s): Rosalie & Emmett**  
><strong>Rating: M<strong>

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:**  
><strong>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts**

**Disclaimer: Ms. Meyer owns Twilight and all of its characters, no copyright violation is intended.**

* * *

><p>It feels like only yesterday we got married. He said I could have whatever I wanted; I said I only needed him.<p>

Our wedding was perfect, a fairytale. My best friend Bella and Emmett's little brother stood by us.

We've had a good life, great friends and a supportive family. But something was missing, and we've been looking for it, for what it feels like, forever.

Ten years, six rounds of In Vitro and three miscarriages later we are finally here.

"Push!" Emmett's voice brings me back to the present.

"Come on, baby, you can do it, we're almost there."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thanks to Rags at Emergency Beta Service for fixing my commas and then some.<strong>_


	10. TT 25: Prompt 21

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
><strong>thetwilight25[dot]com<strong>

**Prompt: #21**  
><strong>Pen Name: KC<strong>  
><strong>PairingMain Character(s): Esme**  
><strong>Rating: M<strong>

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:**  
><strong>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts**

**Disclaimer: Ms. Meyer owns Twilight and all of its characters, no copyright violation is intended.**

* * *

><p>"<em>Carlisle Cullen's body was brought to shore by yesterday's high tide after four days of intense search.<em>

_Mr. Cullen was a recognized Oceanographic Researcher, with more than twenty-five years on the field._

_At 54, this assignment on the coast just outside Portland was going to be his last._

_Unfortunately, nobody could have predicted the severe weather conditions and change of winds. The storm took Mr. Cullen and his crew by surprise._

_There is still one member if his Team missing-Mr. Cullen's son, Edward Cullen."_

I cry and I wonder, how am I supposed to go on without my love?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thanks to Andreas at Emergency Beta Service for fixing my ramblins.<strong>_


	11. TT 25: Prompt 6

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<strong>

**Prompt: #06 Ambivalence  
>Pen Name: KC<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Seth  
>Rating: M<strong>

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts**

**Disclaimer: Ms. Meyer owns Twilight and all of its characters, no copyright violation is intended.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ambivalence<strong>__ is a state of having simultaneous, conflicting feelings toward a person or thing._

* * *

><p>"I've been watching the scene in front of me from the floor behind Jasper. As he is painting, music fills the room but no words are spoken. They understand each other's needs with just one look.<p>

Music stops; I can only focus on Jasper crawling to the mattress where Edward lies on his back. Covering Edwards's body, Jasper reaches his mouth and kisses him. There's love in the act, passion. I'm at lost; should I stay? Go?

Kisses turn into touches as they caress each other's bodies, worshiping.

There's no need for words. I can't help but stare, wondering how that feels."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thanks to WhoMe at Emergency Beta Service.<strong>_


End file.
